


War inside

by mhtun23



Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Sick Character, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhtun23/pseuds/mhtun23
Summary: This little one-shot will be two parts, this will be a tony x Stephen fan fiction. Morgan will be around 13. For clarification, she will call tony dad and Stephen papa.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Stephen Strange, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Morgan Stark’s Superfamily [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385977
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

It was a calm Wednesday morning, Morgan got up and was getting ready for school, something didn't feel right. Her stomach hurt, it felt like a sharp pain in her side. The young adolescent shrugged it off. She was probably just sore from soccer practice thankfully her coach had a meeting that afternoon so practice was canceled that day.

"Morgan, hurry up you're going to be late for school kiddo"

Morgan finished fixing her hair, and grabbed her book bag before heading downstairs, she stopped halfway down the stairs and leaning against the wall, she could smell breakfast and it made her feel queasy. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, she opened her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright? Are you feeling well?"

Morgan recognizes the voice before she opened her eyes, she smiled warmly and nodded

"I'm fine papa, just still a bit tired I guess"

As she spoke she noticed, that even after she said she was fine, a hand pressed against her head, she pushed it away.

"Alright, you should hurry downstairs and get breakfast before you miss your bus"

Morgan nodded and headed the rest of the way downstairs. She glanced at the table and, with some reluctance, grabbed the toast off her plate.

"Aren't you going to sit down and eat, you should. Most important meal of the day and all that"

"No thanks dad, I've got to get to school, one of my friends needs help catching up on assignments. I'm gonna meet her at school, I'll see you later dad"

••••••••••••••••••••

Morgan arrived at her school at the same time, as usual, she met with her best friend Susie in the library. They were working on a team project for their math class but Morgan seemed zoned out and disinterested.

"Hey, Morgan are you alright? You don't seem as enthusiastic as you usually do."

The young teen pointed out. Morgan sighed softly, she shook her head a bit deciding to be honest with her friend.

"Not exactly, I think I pulled something at soccer practice yesterday. I'm sure it's nothing though, it's just annoying."

Morgan brushes a loose strand of hair out of her face and glanced at the assignment, she didn't miss the eye roll Susie gave her.

"Morgan, I know you, you don't look well I don't think you pulled something at practice. If you didn't feel well you should have told your dad, I'm sure either one of them would have wanted to make sure you were ok."

Morgan let out a frustrated sigh, she slammed her binder shut and shoved it in her backpack not speaking for a moment.

"Susie," she began slinging her bag over her shoulder with only a slight wince. "Your my best friend and I care deeply for you, but I know myself well enough to know the difference between feeling sick and pulling a muscle at practice." She turned to head for the door, "I'll see you in fourth period"

With that Morgan left to head to her first class.  
••••••••••  
As the day was dragging along morgan was starting to believe Susie may have been right, maybe she was sick. The pain in her side has only grown, she was exhausted, nauseous, and just, in general, felt awful. In her English class, they were given free time to work on the midterm, a rather large essay. Morgan has already completed and turned in the assignment. So she was taking a nap at her desk.

"Morgan, wake up, it's time for lunch" Susie was poking her friend's shoulder gently. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late." She said

Morgan slowly began to stir, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, "is it time for lunch already?" She has been so heavily asleep she wasn't sure what time it was.

Morgan got up from her seat and immediately winced, she ignored the look Susie gave her and the two headed to the cafeteria.

"Are you sure your alright?" Susie asked noticing how morgan ignored her, "I can call your dad if you want me to, I mean I'm sure if your not well he won't mind coming to get you."

Morgan was growing paler by the second, her head was spinning, "I'm-" she was cut off by a sudden sick feeling but she didn't throw up, "I'm fine, I just, feel a little dizzy but I've been asleep" she said.

"Yeah, your lucky you already turned in your essay, and you look so awful I don't think Mrs. Wesley cared that you were asleep," Susie said with a sigh.

Morgan and her friend arrived in the cafeteria, things only continued to go downhill. The moment the scent of food hit Morgan's nose her world started to spin increasingly faster, the pain in her side flared and there were dark spots in the corner of her vision.

"Susie.....c-can you-" Morgan had been going to ask if Susie could call her father but she didn't get it all out. The darkness overcame her, the last thing she heard was her friend calling for the teacher before her entire reality faded.  
•••••••  
Meanwhile across town from the school tony was working in his lab when FRIDAY interrupted,

"Boss you have an incoming call from midtown school of science and technology" it was silent for a moment, why would Morgan's school be calling in the middle of the day, "put them through FRIDAY," Tony said.

"Good afternoon is this Mr stark?" A voice on the other end of the line asked. "Yes, and who am I speaking with?" Tony asked wondering if Morgan was in some sort of trouble.

"This is miss Flanagan, I'm the school nurse. There was a minor incident in the cafeteria, your daughter collapsed and it would probably be best if someone were able to come and pick her up."

Tony froze for a moment, Morgan had been acting odd that morning, Stephen had mentioned something about it. Now she had passed out in the middle of the cafeteria. A voice shook him from his thoughts, "Mr. Stark, will that be possible?"

"Yes, I'll be there momentarily," he said and then had FRIDAY hang up the call, Tony went and grabbed his coat and headed downstairs, he wasted no time in getting in a car and starting the drive to Morgan's school, taking his suit would have been much faster but driving in a car would be much more comfortable for Morgan.

As he was making his way across the town to Morgan's school he had FRIDAY call Stephen, he knew his husband was probably busy but whatever was wrong with their daughter was important and tony had a gut feeling Stephen would be able to help her better than he could.

•••dormammu I've come to bargain••••

When Morgan woke up the first thing she was aware of was she was in a comfortable bed, her eyes flickered open, her bed, how did she get home?

"Nice of you to rejoin the land of the living" a voice spoke from beside the teen, morgan glanced over she saw her father.

"Please don't tell me your mad," she began, she assumed her father would be mad that she went to school sick but that morning she had honestly thought she'd be fine. "I really- I didn't think-"

A hand was held up and she was cut off, "Save it, I don't care.....I'm just glad you're not hurt." Tony began, "but if you didn't feel well you should have spoken up, I know you don't like to worry your papa and I but we are more worried when we don't know what's going on," Tony said.

"I honestly thought I was fine, I thought I pulled a muscle at practice, but I guess I was wrong," Morgan said with a sigh, "I'm sorry dad," she said.

Tony gave a single nod, "I know sweetie, but your papa is on his way home. When he gets here you need to tell him what's wrong so he can help," Tony explained. Morgan gave another nod,

The young teen sighed, "can I have some Tylenol please?" She asked with a sigh. This time she was interrupted by a hand on her forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever, I'd recommend ibuprofen instead, to help relieve muscle pain"

Tony nodded "ibuprofen coming up," he said before he left, Stephen walked over and took a seat on the side of Morgan's bed, "hey papa," The girl said closing her eyes. Stephen gave a small smile, he wasn't usually a very good people person, and he especially wasn't good with children. However, Morgan was his daughter, technically Tony's biological child but she was no less his daughter. He was much gentler and calmer with her than others.

"What's bothering you," there was a beat of silence and Morgan opened her eyes, "my stomach hurts, I'm nauseous and there's a pain that is awful, I think that's what caused me to pass out." Stephen glanced at her, "where does it hurt specifically?" The ex-doctor asked. Morgan made a motion to the lower right side of her stomach.

"Any chance it's a monthly pain?" Morgan's face turned bright red, and it was quiet for a long time, "Morgan I need to know so I can help," Stephen stated. The youngest stark sighed "n-no that's already passed and they normally aren't that bad"

Stephen had one more idea to test and he hoped he was wrong. He stood up, "I'm going to press on your stomach tell me if it makes it worse or better" he then proceeded to push on her stomach gently next to her belly button. The pain intensified immensely, "n-no please stop" she whimpered trying to push his hands away.

Stephen quickly pulled his hands back "I'm sorry sweetie," he apologized He looked towards the door as Tony entered the room, "go and get the car keys, we need to take her to the nearest emergency room immediately," Stephen said. His suspicions were correct. appendicitis and if they didn't get her into surgery fast enough it could rupture and kill her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Morgan passes out at school, and Tony has to pick her up, Stephen discovers they could be dealing with a case of appendicitis. Unfortunately its a race against the clock to get her help before her appendix can burst.

The ride to the hospital, for the most part, was a quiet affair. Stephen was driving, Tony sat in the back with his daughter, Morgan had her head leaned on her father's shoulder sniffling slightly, occasionally wiping stray tears from her eyes. The young teen was in a considerable amount of pain, it broke Tony's heart to see her like this, he sighed heavily looking to the front seat where his husband was. 

"Could we not have given her some Ibuprofen before we left," he asked gently pushing Morgan's hair away from her face. 

"No, she doesn't need anything on her stomach.” Stephen began, “If it is her appendix she will need surgery to have it removed, If she has anything in her stomach she’s at risk of vomiting while under Anesthesia. If that happens she could aspirate and she would choke to death on her vomit.”

Tony made a face at the mood, he felt morgan shudder next to him,

“That’s disgusting,” she said her voice barely above a whisper

If the situation hadn’t been so stressful Tony would have laughed. However, he couldn’t find a laugh in the current situation. Tony felt morgan shivering beside him, was she cold, he pressed a hand to her head. 

“Stephen, she’s burning up, can you turn the heat up a little, so she’s comfortable?” The mechanic asked. 

There wasn’t a verbal response but tony could feel the warm air that blew through the vent. Tony could see Stephen getting out his phone, speed dialing a number, then he heard his husband speak. 

“Christine, I need a favor.” A beat of silence. “It’s Morgan,” another pause, “she’s tony’s Daughter, My daughter.” Another beat, “she’s not feeling well, severe abdominal pain, she didn’t eat breakfast or lunch today so a loss of appetite and she has developed a fever with chills.” It was quiet again for just a moment. “We will meet you at the back Entrance, outside the ER.” 

With that tony watched as Stephen hung up. It didn’t take long until they reached the ER. Tony got out of the car scooping Morgan into his arms. As they got out of the car a woman was waiting with a gurney, 

“Let her down, let’s get her inside and see what we’re dealing with.” She said. 

Tony laid Morgan down, he noticed she was hanging on tightly to his arm, she looked weak and terrified. This was a lot, more than any child should ever have to go through. 

“I’m not going anywhere Kiddo, Your papa and I are right here, your gonna be okay.” He said.

Morgan’s Grip didn’t loosen as she was wheeled inside. Tony could hear Christine and Stephen talking in quick tones. 

“An ultrasound will be the quickest way to confirm if it is her appendix,” Christine said, 

“While your working on that can I go ahead and set up an IV?” Stephen asked, Tony didn’t miss the look that Christine gave him at that question. 

“You don’t work here anymore, you don’t have privileges,” she said,

“then give them to me, she’s in pain, I can help her, prevent her from waiting any longer than she has to.” Stephen looked at Christine with a pleading look, "Please, I'm no less of a doctor now than when I was employed here." he tried to reason.

Christine sighed and glanced back at the young teen, she was curled into a tight ball she could hear her quiet sobs, she was suffering. Christine looked at Stephen, 

"fine, you'll probably have better luck than I could anyway," she relented, "I'll be back in just a little while, you can get her squared away until then," she said.

Christine then ran off to go and get some things she needed, Stephen turned to dig through the cabinets, he quickly gathered all the materials he would need for ay IV. Tony looked at him, 

"We both know this likely won't go over well," he said Stephen waved a hand, "I don't think she's going to mind much, she in a lot of pain right now and this is how we can help ease that pain, just hold her arm still so she doesn't try and jerk it away," he said

Tony nodded, he moved to sit next to morgan, careful not to cause her any pain, he let her curl into a ball next to him gently tilting her head so that she wouldn't see the needle and panic, she had been afraid of needles since she was a child. He watched as Stephen quickly worked to get everything ready. As he went to insert the needle he, without looking up from his work, warned morgan, 

"just a slight pinch and then you'll hopefully feel a bit better," he said gently.

His warning fell on deaf ears, Morgan felt the icy tip of the needle pierce her skin, she stiffened and drew in a deep breath, a soft whimper escaping her, Tony gently shushed her. 

"it's alright, Its over," he said pushing some loose strands of hair from her face once more. 

After Stephen set the IV up he left her attached to a bag of Saline solution, and a quick dose of morphine, By the time the Morphine had kicked in, and thankfully Morgan had relaxed a bit and somewhat uncurled from her tight ball, Christine had returned. She made quick work of running the needed tests, and for that the small family was grateful. 

"it looks like it is her appendix, it's a good thing you got her here when you did, its close to rupturing, we need to get her to an OR now," she said. 

With those words the calmness that had been a welcomed relief for Morgan faded, she once again grabbed her father's hand, a look of panic clear on her features. 

"I don't want to do it, I'm scared," she admitted tears welling up in her warm chocolate brown eyes, as it had so many times that day tony felt his heartbreaking, 

"I know kiddo, I know you're scared, but you're doing such a good job being brave, everything going to be okay," he tried to reassure her, "when this is all over we will get to go home and you can eat as many juice pops as you want," Tony said. her favorite snack as a child and still her favorite snack now in her early teen years. "you just have to be brave a little longer," Tony said, "I know you can do it," he added with one final nod. 

"We have to go now Tony," Stephen said, Morgan looked confused, when had they moved, she looked at her fathers, fear still clear in her features. Tony leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead, "you're going to be just fine, I love you three-thousand kiddo," he said.

She watched as her parents disappeared behind heavy doors, she sniffled a bit doing her best not to cry, the young teen looked to the female who had been helping them since the beginning, 

"Dr. Palmer?" she asked in a shaky voice, 

Christine turned to look hearing her name, "You can call me Christine sweetie," she said offering the young stark a sympathetic yet reassuring smile. 

Morgan sniffled again and nodded, "I am gonna be okay right?" she asked 

AS they wheeled the bed into the OR Christine gave a nod, "This is a really easy procedure, You'll be back with your family within the hour, and trust me, with your dad out there your gonna be in the best hands." she said, "he used to work here, and no one in the building is dumb enough to do something that would piss him off," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

A soft dry laugh escaped the young stark, "Thank you" she said with a ghost of a smile, "I trust you" she said, that was the last thing she said before a mask was placed in her mouth and nose before she knew it her world faded into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be the last chapter, but I was already at 1,300 words so I didn't want to make it too long, there will be a third and final chapter on this dealing with Morgans Recovery. in that chapter, it will probably be more heavily her a Stephen interacting as well as Stephen and Christine interacting. let me know what you guys think and I will see you with the next update on Sunday :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the third and final chapter of war inside, we get to take a look at Morgan's recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this book, the next post, next Sunday will be a one-shot for Morgan Peter, and Harley. some sibling fluff to look forward to.
> 
> This chapter didn’t turn out exactly the way I imagined it, let me know what you guys think. Also if you have any ideas for things you’d like to see feel free to suggest it, I’m always open to suggestions and ideas.

Morgan Wasn't sure what time it was as the clouds in her vision began to give way, allowing small amounts of light in. She was instantly confused, where was she, what happened, where was her dad? Many questions plagued her mind, the young stark went to sit up but was deterred when pain shot through her side, what was going on? she went to move her arm but felt resistance, she looked over noticing an IV in her arm, her heart began pounding. her mind was clouded in the wake of the anesthesia and she was confused, she quickly moved to tear the needle out of her arm when a firm but gentle hand encircled it, blocking her access.

"I'm afraid that has to stay in for now." a deep voice said, Morgan, knew the Voice it was unmistakably her papa, a heavy relieved sigh escaped her as he laid her arm back down.

"Papa, what happened?" she asked her voice shaking slightly from her fear and confusion, much to Morgan's displeasure Stephen didn't give her an answer. Instead, he sat down on the edge of her bed,

"Why don't you try and tell me what you remember?" he questioned, he knew the anesthesia and pain medicine were likely confusing her but he wanted to see how much she knew before he gave her the answers. Morgan let out a heavy sigh and began to think.

"I remember getting up for school, I remember I wasn't feeling the best, I think I passed out at some point. We had to go to the hospital," the last bit seemed uncertain, Stephen, however, decided the information she gave him was good enough.

"You had appendicitis, its a common problem and easily treatable. You had to have surgery, it went well Christine assured your father and me that there were no complications," he informed, "You'll have to stay here for the night but tomorrow morning you'll be free to go home," he said. A look of confusion came to Morgans' features,

"If everything is fine why can't I go home tonight?" she asked perplexed this time a voice spoke up from the door way, causing Morgan’s head to quickly shift in the direction of the sound. 

“Due to how far along your appendicitis has progressed I just want to Monitor you for the evening, ensure that we don’t have anything to worry about. After that you will be perfectly fine to go home.” 

Morgan vaguely recognized the face of the woman, it took her a few moments before it clicked in her brain, 

“Hello, Christine,” She said with a small smile. 

Christine returned the smile as she entered the room, “Hey there Kiddo, how do you fee?” She asked 

Morgan gave a bit of a shrug as Christine began to press on her stomach feeling around the surgical site. Morgan winced a bit. 

“It hurts but I’m sure that’s to be expected, it’s not bad, I’m sure I’ll live.” She said with a tiny smile. Then a thought crossed the girls mind, “how long am I going to be out of my normal routine?” She asked 

Christine seemed a bit surprised that morgan immediately recognized that, she glanced at Stephen who merely chuckled 

“She’s the daughter of Tony Stark, nothing gets past her.” He said 

Christine gave a nod, “well your probably not going back to soccer this year, those stitches will have to be in for a while and we don’t want to risk anything happening. Your going to be out of school for the next month at least.” She said with an apologetic frown. 

Morgan groaned “this sucks,” she whined closing her eyes. 

Christine gave an apologetic look to Stephen, “well everything seems fine, I’ll come back and check on you again in a little bit, in the mean time get some rest.” She said before leaving. 

Morgan sighed heavily and opened her eyes after a few moments she looked to her papa, “is it really going to be a whole month?” She asked him. 

Stephen gave a Solon nod, “I’m afraid so, we aren’t going to take any risks, while your surgery was a minor procedure you still technically just had a major operation. Given the state of your appendix the only option was open abdominal surgery, recovery will take a little while.” He explained. 

Morgan was not at all excited by the news but she knew she didn’t even need to bother trying to argue, she would have to endure it, no cutting corners. A heavy sigh escaped the girl as she was quite for a few moments before she spoke again. 

“I’m sorry, about all this, about worrying you and da. I hate make you guys worry and..” she was cut off when Stephen put his hand up. 

“I know Tony already told you yesterday, you can save the apologies, this wasn’t your fault, you were sick, none of this was under your control.” He began, “Your father and I are just glad you are safe,” he said 

Morgan sighed softly but nodded a bit,   
“Where is dad by the way?” She asked a bit confused not seeing her father in the room. 

Stephen smiled a bit, “he went back to the house, he went to pick up some stuff for you for the evening and he went to pick up juice pops.” He explained, 

Morgan made a face, as much as she loved juice pops it sounded horrible at the moment, the look didn’t go unnoticed by Stephen. He grabbed a small cup on the table beside her and grabbed what looked like a small pill packet. Morgan was perplexed but didn’t argue, Stephen offered her the medicine first. 

“Christine and I already discussed this, it will help with the nausea, just let it dissolve on your tounge, then drink some water. Nausea is common after anesthesia.” He explained 

Morgan nodded sipping the water after the medicine dissolved. Stephen meanwhile had moved from his spot next to her and returned to the chair he was originally sitting in. He grabbed the Tv remote flipping through the channels, he left it on a movie he knew morgan was fond of. A smile graced the young girls features as she set her cup down. 

“Get some rest sweetheart, you need it,” Stephen said gently, Morgan smiled as she laid down watching the movie, she was already starting to drift into an easy and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think of this chapter?  
> Any suggestions on what else you'd like to see let me know,  
> The next chapter will complete this part, I'm hoping to update every Sunday from this point forth.  
> Every Sunday I will post new work for this series. I am also working on a few other series and transferring some books from Wattpad to here. update schedules for those will vary.


End file.
